


Even When It's Perfect

by BrokenWingedTenshi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Horde Adora (She-Ra), Horde Lord Adora (She-Ra), Horde Lord Catra (She-Ra), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWingedTenshi/pseuds/BrokenWingedTenshi
Summary: What if Adora never left the Horde? If she had chosen Catra over everyone else? What would the Horde do if given She-Ra? Just how far would Adora go to protect the people she loves?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Huntara/Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Even When It's Perfect

Maybe it was foolish, Adora thought, to believe that the Horde were the good guys. Maybe she was naive to think that what she'd been taught was true and the people she loved were good. But why was it so bad to want that to be the truth? Her abductors seemed to think her biggest sin was wanting a happy home in the fright zone. That the worst thing she'd ever done was be born into the Horde.

Adora couldn't really tell if they hated her or not. The boy, Bow- was frightfully naive. Even moreso than she was. Of course, if she'd really wanted to she could've beaten them both and taken the sword ages ago. But she was confused. Elberon was a good place, and if the Horde was so bad maybe she could find refuge here? That could be agreeable to her kidnappers. Her goal here was to get out without hurting anyone.

Of course, that was before the Horde came barreling in. A large show of force- likely because it was a princess that kidnapped her. A princess, she might add, that had far too much faith in her abilities. One always had to plan for their own weakness. She supposed mercy was overrated sometimes, her head hurt and as confused as she was, she was glad to see Catra. Even with the way her heart jumped in her chest and she couldn't help but soften at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Adora! They let me drive a tank, can you believe it!?"

Honestly she had no idea why they'd sent tanks in the first place. She could've gotten out on her own. But this large scale show of their might- . . . Maybe they really did care about her in the fright zone. So why did Glimmer and Bow seem to think no one cared? Just because she'd never been thrown a party, didn't mean her friends were indifferent.

Still, the destruction around her didn't bode well. Especially not for the townspeople. And apparently, she was the only one naive enough to want to believe in the good their home was capable of. Catra had known. Catra had always known. And she'd thought Adora had too. It was a selfish choice she was asked to make. Because Bow and Glimmer seemed to think they were friends. But Catra had been there for her their entire lives. And Catra wanted her to come home.

"Adora?"

In the end, it was far easier than it should've been.

" . . . Alright . . . Let's go home."

Bow and Glimmer shouted horrible things at her. Things she would lie awake and think about, Catra asleep on her chest and oblivious to her mental battle. But that was a problem for future Adora. Right now, after being kidnapped and detained, dragged around all day with an overly excited puppy and an angry ball of sparkles, she just wanted to lay down.

~~~~~

Past Adora, the blonde decided, was a dick. Coming home to the Fright Zone with the sword in hand proved to be rewarding. She and Catra were immediately promoted to Force Captains and they had their own room rather than sharing with all the rest of the cadets. They had already shared a bed so many nights it would've been impossible for one to sleep without the other.

Adora lay awake, a lightly snoring Catra curled into her chest, breathing softly across Adora's neck, over clothes forgotten somewhere on the floor. They always slept like this, always had. Half naked and dead to the world. So she knew Catra wouldn't stir unless she got up first. And she didn't plan to.

Coming home had made her a hero, praised as Hordak's star pupil, Shadow Weaver's perfect daughter, Catra's faithful partner. So why did it feel off? This warmth from everyone she knew made her want to do more. Capture as much First Ones tech as she could- do her family proud. Make Catra proud of her. Why did that make her feel so guilty?

A flash of her abductors. Oh, right. Them. Why did they get under her skin so much? Why did they hate her so? She didn't know. And really, she shouldn't care so much what two strangers thought of her or her family. They'd captured Bright Moon's princess today, and her manservant too. Bright Moon's Queen would pay dearly to have her daughter back. Perhaps even give into the Horde.

She had asked once why they were called that. At a child of course, because Shadow Weaver had soon thereafter stopped giving into her curiosity. She'd said it showed a unified front. A place where they all had somewhere to belong. Somewhere that would fight for the injustices done to them by this world. princesses of a generation before. Bright Moon's Queen was one of those such princesses. And because of that, she deserved to pay, Adora rationalized. Strangely, it made her feel better.

After all, they were stuck here in the fright zone, under toxic skies with no allies. She knew the Horde had come from somewhere else, not that she knew where. But that had taken up residence here, and the royals had given them everything they needed, even conceded their own daughter join the Horde before the Queens were ruthlessly killed by the current King of Selenias. Who would outright kill those who had once been their friends and leave their only daughter to suffer alone, as an orphan. No one Adora knew.

The worst thing the Horde did was demolish buildings, and those could be rebuilt. People got thrown into their holding cells but they were safe. Provided with food and water. Given shelter and safety. Questioned, yes, and sometimes with a bit of force but none that didn't justify the means and never if it wasn't dire. Adora knew that the Horde wasn't necessarily good. But neither was the Princess Alliance. The girl and her friend who had tried to keep her prisoner were here to pay for the sins of that girl's mother. And that was not her fault.

At least they were young, and the Horde knew for certain that Queen Angela didn't trust her daughter enough to give her important information. Important tasks. And Glimmer herself was useless until she could get back to the Moonstone. They wouldn't be hurt. Mind made up and understanding reached, Adora looked over to Catra, who groaned softly.

"I can hear you overthinking. Go to bed Adora."

Wrapping both her arms snugly around the brunette with a chuckle, Adora pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Alright grumpy pants, I'm going."

Slight blush on her cheeks, Catra buried her face comfortably against Adora's shoulder, allowing a soft smile to cross her lips.

She stayed . . . She stayed in the Fright Zone with Catra, they were heroes! And one day soon, they would run this place. They would. Maybe then Adora could be truly happy here. For now, Catra was just relieved they could stay like they were a little longer.


End file.
